Ketika Momoi Memasak
by siberyoshka
Summary: Inilah kisah ketika Momoi memasak makanan untuk para Kisedai yang kelelahan akibat latihan yang seperti neraka.


Ketika Momoi Memasak

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai sangat kelelahan karena latihan yang diberikan oleh Akashi benar-benar mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, mereka harus latihan lari dengan dikejar anjing galak, kemudian latihan men-_dribble _bola sambil berlari juga dengan dikejar anjing, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah: jika mereka tidak melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Akashi, maka mereka akan mendapat _death glare_ Akashi yang dapat memeperlambat kerja otak dan menimbulkan serangan jantung.

Seusai latihan mereka menghabiskan banyak minuman. Hal itu membuat kas mereka jebol hanya untuk membeli minuman. Itu semua belum seberapa. Sekarang, ada bencana yang lebih mengerikan lagi, yaitu Momoi ingin membuatkan makanan untuk mereka semua!

"Hai _minna_~ karena kalian kelelahan, aku akan membuatkan makanan yang lezat agar rasa lelah kalian hilang~~" kata Momoi.

Glek. Habislah lambung mereka.

"Oi Satsuki lebih baik—" kata Aomine berusaha mencegah Momoi.

Terlambat. Momoi sudah berlari ke dapur kecil yang ada di gedung latihan mereka, dan tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya lagi.

"Akashi-kun, apa dapur kita akan baik-baik saja ketika Momoi memakainya?" kata Kuroko kepada Akashi.

"Aku jamin akan baik-baik saja. Selama niatnya baik." Kata Akashi datar. Yang lain cuma _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam bengong, akhirnya Kisedai melihat Momoi keluar dari dapur dengan dua buah nampan besar yang ditutup.

"Tadaa~~ ini makanan untuk kalian!" kata Momoi. Dia menaruh kedua nampan besar itu di samping para Kisedai yang sedang duduk-duduk.

"Wah Momocchi! Kamu masak apa?" kata Kise antusias.

"Iya … Sa-chin masak apa?" kata Murasakibara.

"Jangan banyak tanya dan lihatlah ini!" kata Momoi sambil membuka penutup makanan tersebut dan ternyata isinya adalah …

Ada semangkuk besar bubur yang warnanya tidak jelas. Kata Momoi, itu adalah bubur manis yang di dalamnya ada buah jeruk. Setelah dicicipi, ternyata jeruk yang ada di dalamnya adalah jeruk nipis! Para Kisedai merasa kalau itu terlalu asam (kecuali Murasakibara) dan meminum sirup berwarna hijau yang baru dibawakan Momoi dari dapur. Ternyata rasanya seperti sabun cuci piring yang baru dibeli dan ternyata itu memang benar-benar sabun cuci piring. Momoi mengira sabun cuci piring itu adalah sirup. Kemudian, mereka penasaran degan buah apel yang diberi saus bening. Mereka mengira saus bening itu adalah sirup, tapi ternyata itu adalah garam yang dicairkan! Rupanya Momoi salah mengira garam sebagai gula. Karena sangat asin, mereka memutuskan untuk memakan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti _cookies_, ternyata itu adalah telur gosong yang digumpal. Mereka eneg, dan memakan hidangan terakhir yang paling normal dagi mereka, yaitu sup buah. Ternyata di sup buah itu ada jeruk nipis dan buah misterius yang berwarna cokelat seperti hampir busuk. Sejauh ini, tidak ada masakan yang normal …

"Bagaimana rasa masakanku?" kata Momoi berbinar-binar, mengharapkan pujian.

Para Kisedai terdiam (kecuali Murasakibara yang menikmati makanan buatan Momoi). Mereka bingung ingin menjawab bagaimana.

"Satsuki, masakanmu ini sangat—humpfh!" kata Aomine ingin memberikan komentar, tetapi Kuroko langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah sendok.

"Masakanmu lumayan, Momoi-san." Kata Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Tetsu-kun!" kata Momoi.

"Iya, Kurokocchi benar!" kata Kise. Midorima hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, mereka benar." Kata Akashi. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kamu pulang."

Momoi disuruh pulang. Untunglah Momoi segera pulang. Ternyata, ada alasan dibalik itu … ternyata Akashi muntah-muntah setelah memakan masakan Momoi. Yang lainnya ngantre ke wc, dan ada juga yang muntah di tempat.

Ketika teman-temannya muntah dan ke wc, Murasakibara dengan tenang menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Mereka takjub dengan kekuatan Murasakibara.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jeeeng~ sarasa suzhumiya ganti nama (lagi) jadi elizaveta suzhumiya~~ (author bosan, makanya ganti2 nama)

oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan pelepas stress dan rasa lapar saya. apakah fanfic saya ini gaje? lucu? bikin sakit perut/mual? atau gimana? utarakan di kolom review.

perut dan otak ini sudah lelah. jadi, sekian dan terima kasih. mohon maaf apabila ada typo. jaa nee~~~


End file.
